


绝对咕哒战线

by EroContentTA



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroContentTA/pseuds/EroContentTA
Summary: 人类最古黄毛×苦主咕哒子×雌堕茄子起因是看了YD老师的术闪NTR本 ——[OrangeMaru (YD)] 絶対マシュ戦線(e站上能搜到，男性向注意)。大概讲的是，咕哒男问贤王讨圣杯失败(<--让你不砸石续关)，玛修被抢走做后宫的牛头人故事。评论说如果咕哒男换成咕哒子就是另一个结局了，因此脑洞了这个版本。u1s1, 乌鲁克侍奉装真的顶。又：本文有纯爱也有NTR，有苦情也有沙雕，各种杂食性癖，请慎入！！！（总之先谢罪再说）
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Everyone, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Caster, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

1.

被囚禁在这座王宫里已经有多久了？

门栓发出轻微的咔哒声，西杜丽拿着食物和水走进屋内。她环顾了一下空荡荡的房间，总算在墙边阴影处找到了之前被王打败的异乡来的魔术师。西杜丽搬过一张光滑的食桌，放在她身旁；又取来做工绚美的金罐，往盆中注满清水。

女孩抱着腿缩在角落，仿佛力气用尽一般，不声不响地将脸埋在膝盖里。

回忆起她最初几天的吵闹踢打，躲在门背后企图勒警卫的脖子，装成意外打碎碗碟、藏起碎片挖隧道越狱等行为，西杜丽暗暗思忖：终于放弃了吗？

松了口气之余又有些失望。

她俯下身将床铺拂理平整，盖上鞣制过的山羊皮。接着走向门边，握住银环，就要把门关上。

“等一下...”

女孩的声音像呼吸一样轻，西杜丽一时分不清她是在对自己说话，还是在对看不见的神明窃窃私语。

“请你转告那个王...如果他能把玛修还给我，他想要什么我都献给他。”

咕哒子稚嫩的脸上泪痕未干，“做不到的事我就去学，我没有的东西...也会去想办法找来给他...”

她委屈地撇了一下嘴，似乎要哭，又强行忍住眼泪低下头，声音里发着抖。

“求求你，我想见玛修...”

“你的使命，就是将迦勒底的使命转告乌鲁克国王。

“只要谒见了王，就会明白该怎么做了。”

宫廷魔术师信誓旦旦地保证。

然而，当两名天真的少女手牵着手来到殿前，直言不讳地向王讨要圣杯时，三分之二血统的半神震怒了。

随之而来是赌上一切的战斗，咕哒子用完了所有令咒，玛修以最后一发宝具保护御主，自己却体力不支地倒了下去。

“战胜我的话就让你拿回圣杯，但是，既然你们输了，这个女人就归我所有！”

吉尔伽美什抱着失去意识的玛修消失在后殿，咕哒子挣扎着要追上去，被士兵紧紧压住。她的脸撞在了地上，满嘴都是血的味道。

“在王没有给出指示前，先把她关在随便哪间客房吧。”西杜丽指挥士兵道。

西杜丽把咕哒的请求传达给了正在批阅泥板的王，得到的答复是一串冷酷无情的大笑。这笑声让她想起老一辈的乌鲁克市民偶尔说漏嘴时提到的那个暴君。

“她想见就让她见吧，本王倒想看看那个一脸呆相的小丫头会露出什么表情。”

当天晚上，西杜丽打着透亮的火把，领咕哒子来到一扇由黄金制成的房门前。她熟练地解开门上的暗锁，精工打造的门面一阵轰响，向前方敞开。

咕哒子往身后看了一眼，两人刚刚走来的道路成了黑黝黝的一片。她意志坚定地对西杜丽点点头，抬脚跨过了青铜门槛。

数着脚步走了几十下，咕哒来到一个似乎是寝宫的昏暗空间。她皱着眉头、透过层层纱帐向里张望，隐约看到吉尔伽美什上身赤裸，斜靠在宽大的蓝色座椅中。

咕哒有些不爽。因为祭祀长告诉她玛修在这儿，她才义无反顾地踏进来的。难道这一切就是为了将她骗进来看这个暴露狂的nude show？

“杂种，愣在那里干嘛？还不快上前觐见。”

就像是下到阴森的地府去寻找妻子的俄耳甫斯，咕哒子小心翼翼地拨开纱帘，影绰的灯火垂着玫瑰红的手指，将她一步步引到近前。

秘密之国的最后一道屏障被揭开了，看清楚眼前的场景后，咕哒子僵在了半空。索多玛熊熊大火，她的身体化成了盐柱。

“怎么，被本王的玉体魅惑到丢了魂吗？”

玛修几乎全裸地跪在地上。

几条细线嵌在她光滑的股间，薄薄的衣料缠绕住胸部，仅在脖颈处用金饰固定。

原本处女身上象牙般的皎洁肌肤，现在变成了浅浅的蜜糖色，涂着香膏，散发出诱惑的光泽。

她趴在吉尔伽美什的腿间。半透明的面纱下，男人粗壮的雄根完全隐没在了少女娇小的口中，不断撞击着她收紧的喉咙。最后，玛修再也无法吞进多余的存量，汩汩的白液不受控制地从她的嘴角流下。

咕哒子感觉自己被一双蛇的眼睛盯住了。

“过来，再凑近一点好好看看。

“以凡人之躯挑战本王的下场，即便是如你这般心智迷钝，现在也该认清形势了吧。”

（不要。）

“居然大言不惭地说要向本王进献，可笑！本王可是坐拥世间一切财宝的乌鲁克王！你那点雕虫小技连成为杂役的资格都不够。”

（不对。)

“哼，乖乖地向本王摇尾乞怜吧！”

（还没有完。)

“玛修！”咕哒子急切地呼唤。

她一边喊着，一边奔到了学妹的身边。手指扣住她的上臂，眼泪扑簌簌滚落下来。咕哒又一次叫道：“玛修！看看我！”

听到她染着哭腔的声音，玛修浑身触电似的一抖。

“...前...辈？”

2.

咕哒子抽泣着摸到玛修的一只手，执拗地握在手中。

吉尔伽美什举起盛酒的金杯。“杂种...为何不明白自己毫无胜算。”

“前辈...” 玛修温柔地覆上咕哒的手背，眼中闪烁着怪异的光芒。

“王都教给我了...侍奉的事情很舒服哟...我也来教教前辈吧~”

“哎？”

下一秒，咕哒被仰面推倒了。

玛修像淫妖一样缠上咕哒的身体。

她捧起咕哒被泪水打湿而变得朦胧的脸庞，稍稍掀起面纱，为她舔去含在眼中的泪珠。

前辈颤抖的模样让人心醉，玛修不顾她还在一下一下地抽噎，将舌头伸进她的嘴中玩弄了起来。

“唔...嗯...不要...”咕哒想推开她，可是挣扎的动作进一步刺激起了对方的欲念。

“啊...前辈...这么下作地扭动的话...”

玛修抓住咕哒的手腕，两条滑腻的大腿紧紧夹住她的腰侧。

“前辈...就是这样...再多给我一点...”

她仰起头，把咕哒子往自己身上摁，一味地挤压着她。

“啊...顶到了...再来...”

咕哒子哭得更厉害了。她被摇得失去了方向，头垂得低低的，任凭人摆弄。

“前辈，不喜欢吗？”玛修撩起咕哒的额发问她。

咕哒子撅着嘴，委委屈屈地把脸别开。

玛修只好将头伸过去。她歪着脑袋，隔着一层薄纱细细地吻咕哒未经人事的双唇。

“对不起...我没有顾虑到前辈的感受，我们一起变得舒服吧，好吗？”

说着，她解开了咕哒的上衣。

“前辈的胸部怎么看都好可爱~而且还是内陷乳头…平时和前辈一起洗澡的时候…我一直想试试看这么做...”

玛修舔着嘴唇，把大半露在外面的奶子贴到了咕哒的胸上，然后一点一点，将唯一遮挡着的片缕也拉了起来。

“啊...”咕哒感觉落入了棉花堆里。让她更加脸红的是，她微微一动，学妹挺翘的峰尖就滑进了她胸口的凹陷里。

“我来找找前辈藏起来的羞羞乳头吧？是在这里吗~还是在那里呢~？”

“笨…笨蛋! 色茄子…不要戳...啊!”

“亲到了（心）！哈哈...总算探出来了...这么弄很敏感吧~“

玛修在她的耳边吹气，“前辈...像刚刚那样摇一下好不好？"

没过多久，房间里就响起了藕断丝连的娇声。咕哒子的衣服被脱了个七七八八，玛修卷起遮挡私处的布帘，与她淫肉相贴。

“我感觉到了...前辈的...好嫩...一张一合咬着我不放...就像前辈一样...”

“我...没有..."

“还说没有...前辈其实离不开我吧，不然为什么我都对你做出这种事了，你还是不肯从我身边逃开...看，水都滴到屁股上了还嘴硬~”

“呜呜呜...不要磨了...嗯...讨厌...手指也不行...”

“哼哼，已经晚了，不会放你走的~”

玛修亲遍她全身。她一会儿在咕哒身上留下一串如同珊瑚和宝石的唇痕与牙印，一会儿又将一对能够引发各种各样快乐的纤手放在她裸露的大腿上抚摸。

咕哒几次被送上了临界点，但又被学妹生生打断。

“不行哦，前辈还没有学会坦率地用嘴巴说出来，这样是没办法好好侍奉的。”她严厉地击打着咕哒充满淫水的小穴。咕哒像只仰面朝天的青蛙躺在玛修怀里，粘稠的爱液不断飞溅出来。

“嗯嗯啊啊啊...不要...不要...要去了...要去了...求求你...要坏掉了...啊啊...让我去...让我去！”

玛修最后一次重重揉过她的蜜珠后，咕哒子全身震颤了起来。

“嗯唔...！！！”她绞着学妹的手臂，眼睛失去了焦点。

透明的水柱一股一股地打在地上。

咕哒子潮吹了。

被晾在一旁观看了整个过程的吉尔伽美什：

“…………

“.......哼...哼哈哈......

“.......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

“.......本王允许！”

他从宝座中站起身，把还在稀里糊涂的咕哒子扔上床。“我收回之前说的话，你作为区区杂役还是有点价值的…好好服侍本王吧，杂种。”

玛修怜爱地看了咕哒一眼，然后顺从地跨到了等待她的贤王身上。

咕哒当场懵逼：诶？这里不应该是我用真（肉）爱（体）感化学妹让她清醒过来的戏码吗？呜呜呜玛修是大猪蹄子！

3.

“那么，我就开始侍奉了。”

吉尔伽美什无言地应允。他裸露着像大理石塑像一般庄严优美的肉体，眼神阴暗而炙热，看着玛修一寸一寸将他吞没。

与此同时，他一只手轻松地掐住咕哒的脖子，不让她看向两边。

“唔…为什么…”

“本王说过吧，作为你们战败的条件，这个女人归我所有。你觉得本王会怎样调教自己的战利品？”

“哈...啊...这样子...可以吗？”玛修忘情地动着屁股。

“还不够！”男人重重往上一抵，学妹呜咽起来。

“你想要我的种子吧，再更认真一点摆动啊。”

“是...是的...非常抱歉！”

咕哒又想哭了。

“玛修…不给你…”

“你说什么，杂种？”吉尔伽美什穿过腋下揉着她的胸，“你现在是能说这种话的时候吗？”

“呜呜...放开我...”

“哼，别做梦了！”他将咕哒拉至身前，“杂役就要有点杂役的样子，本王这就教你认清楚自己的位置...”

他压着咕哒的脑袋，手指夹紧她的下唇，用力将舌伸进。

“走开...不要...”咕哒做出“呸呸呸”的动作，努力想将这团滑溜的肉块驱赶出去。然而，顽固的舌头长驱直入，毫不留情地搅动着她的口腔。咕哒眼角泛起泪花，把男人的舌头像一块讨厌的肥肉一样吞在嘴里，无力地咽下两人混杂在一起的唾液...

见她慢慢放弃了抵抗，吉尔伽美什将手探向她的下身。

“...杂种，这是什么？”

他带着揶揄的口吻，把手指伸到咕哒面前，爱液在他的两指之间拉开一条透明的丝线。

“居然如此地期待侍奉…你果然已经跪伏于本王的威光之下，变得无法自持了吧？“

不是的！咕哒拼命摇头。还不是因为自己身旁就上演着活春宫，所以子宫才擅自…

她含着男人的手指，泪眼迷离地望向学妹。玛修正全力以赴地进行着榨取的工作，注意到前辈投来的视线，她突然绷紧了身体，表情痛苦地抽搐了两下。接着，她便有气无力地倒了下来。

“玛修..."咕哒握住她软绵绵伸过来的手。

“谁允许你随便高潮的？”吉尔伽美什脸色阴沉地将玛修放下。他居高临下地看着两人，少女们十指相扣，靠在一起情不自禁地互相摩挲着身体；咕哒用一种“你怎么还在？”的眼神偷偷瞥了他一眼。

“胆子不小啊，杂种。”

没有任何准备地，咕哒的小穴被撑开了。她“啊”地惊叫了一声，捏紧了玛修的手。

“呜呜呜玛修...好涨...好难受...”

玛修转过脸向吉尔伽美什叫道：“请您对前辈温柔一点！”

“哼！本王可是一度享有过全城女子的初夜权，你认为我会不知道该怎么做吗？对于区区杂种来说，居然能够得到让本王予以荣光的机会！快点感谢本王的恩惠吧！”

咕哒小声地啜泣着，娇嫩的阴部不断受到男人的冲击。

吉尔伽美什凑近她的脸庞，用近乎耳语的声音威胁她道：“本王快要射了，杂种，让你在自己的从者面前受孕好不好？”

“不...不要！”咕哒吓了一跳，赶紧用脚推他，但是脚踝很快就被牢牢抓住；她急得扭头去找学妹，“呜...玛...玛修...救我！”

咕哒的求救声被一只大手掐断了，男人捂住她的嘴，残忍的目光直射进她眼底，下身也动得越来越快。咕哒紧张起来，口中呜呜哀哀地叫唤，然而越是这样，她的小穴就越是死死地绞住男人的肉棒，仿佛要迫使他提前缴械一般，刚刚才体会过一次的高潮降临的感觉也越来越强烈。

终于，咕哒的腔内痉挛了起来。吉尔伽美什低声咒骂了一句，赶在爆发的前一秒拔了出来。

两人都不可置信地喘着气。

“今天就这么饶过你了，不过这种程度可不能让本王满足，给我好好努力吧，杂种。”贤王扔下这句话离开了。

玛修留在原地照顾失神的前辈。过了一会儿，她看到咕哒捂着脸，浑身无法控制地开始发抖。

玛修慌了神：“前辈，你没事吧？有哪里痛吗？”

咕哒的嘴无声地张合了两下，又深深地吸了两口气，然后才开口说道：

“我…我突然想到...那个王以前这么执着于初夜权的理由...

“难...难道说...其实并不只是为了满足自己的淫欲...

“而是真...真的认为自己的DIO能给人开光？？？”

咕哒似乎被这个想法戳到了笑点，她左右翻滚了两下，攥紧了拳头将脸埋在被单中，最后还是笑得拍起了床。

“哈哈哈哈还说什么予以荣光哈哈哈哈哈！”

玛修放下揪着的心：呼~太好了，前辈还是原来的前辈啊...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写个车就好，结果发现故事没办法完结，还会稍微再写一点，之后基本上都是沙雕剧情了。  
> 下章-咕哒子：提妈，this way（误）


	2. Chapter 2

4.

当年轻的黎明重现天际，劳碌的国王带着纵欲过后的黑眼圈，拾起了床边的权杖。一旁酣睡的少女很快呈大字型占据了他原先躺过的位置，她咂咂嘴，似乎还沉浸在美梦之中。

“醒醒…因为觉得无可奈何所以开始慢慢接受现状的那位御主…醒醒...！”

“...嗯...这里是？”

咕哒子发现自己身处于一片花田中。

“哎呀哎呀...搞砸了呢，需要读档重来吗？”自带8bit效果音的轻飘飘梦魇（混血）说道，“很遗憾，人生是没有Save and Return的。这一点，在无数女性心中播下了虚妄的爱之花朵（指被甩掉的女人追杀）的大哥哥我深有体会...

“但是，你也不能停滞不前！再这么下去，你的从者就真的变不回来了哦。”

“哎？你是说...”

“嗯。那小麦色的皮肤，充满异域风情的衣饰，以及色情又大胆的性格，虽然也有人为因素在里面，不过最本质的地方正是受到了圣杯的影响。

“如果不早点回收圣杯，那么一旦这些变化与灵基完全融合，到时就算修复了特异点，恐怕她也很难回到原来的样子了吧...”

就像突然被问道“你掉的是这个金茄子，还是这个银茄子？”，咕哒一时不知道该怎么决择才好。

“喂喂喂，看那个眉头紧锁的表情…你不会已经和现在的从者培养出感情了吧。那样很危险哦，她究竟是一直以来和你并肩作战的伙伴，还是在圣杯的作用下由乌鲁克国王创造出来的新人格，你有好好想清楚吗？”

咕哒不回答他，背着手假装研究起了地上的蚂蚁，同时岔开话题问道：“...你不是那个吉尔伽美什王召唤出来的从者吗？为什么还特地跑来梦里告诉我这些？”

梅林哈哈笑着。“当初大哥哥我是想作为保护者陪你们进殿的。但是进门前看到同时交往的贵妇人们气势汹汹地向我冲来，就一不小心去了趟梦世界。回来以后发现变成这个局面，感觉自己也有这么一丢丢的责任啦~”

他做出可爱的表情“搞砸的人其实是我呢”，一边说道：“碍于从者的身份，我没办法明目张胆地帮助你，不过如果你决定了下一步想做的事，稍稍引开几个守卫我还是做得到的...不艰难的战斗根本不是战斗，让我稍微期待一下你的精神性吧，迦勒底的御主。”

【Loading......】

[小情报：关于咕哒的榨汁姬传说

咕哒：(做爱渐渐上手)

王：（逞强地）哼哈哈哈以为这样就能让我满足了吗？

咕哒：咦？已经射了那么多还不行吗？那玛修也一起来，这样呢？

王：（危）。]

再次醒来之时，咕哒子身上蒙了细细的一层汗。她揉着眼睛爬到茄子身边，摇摇她的肩。

“前辈…”玛修睡眼惺忪地把她拉到怀里亲着。

最近两人总是会趁早上独处的机会继续温存一番。不过现在不是做这种事的时候。

“玛修，我们逃走吧。”

咕哒下定决心。

“为什么？”玛修问她。

没有料到她会这么反问，咕哒子带着灰心丧气的情绪呆住了。

过一会儿，她虚张声势地说道：

“玛...玛修不跟我走的话...我就一个人走了！”

她不安地偷偷看了一眼学妹的反应，开始哼哼唧唧地发脾气。

“但…但是…如果没有我的话…以后玛修就没有人陪你吃点心...没人跟你聊天...冷的时候也不能靠在一起...呜...还有...还有...”

玛修把这个小哭包抱在腿上，心满意足地点着头。

“嗯嗯...嗯嗯...欸~~~原来我这么离不开前辈啊~”

看把她逗得差不多了，学妹才拍着咕哒的后背，说道：

“好啦好啦，我玛修·基列莱特，如果不是伴随在御主的左右，还能跑去哪里呢？”

5.

“可恶，那帮家伙都躲到哪里去了？”

掌管着爱与战争的金星女神伊什塔尔飘浮在静悄悄的宫殿里，马安娜托着她轻盈的身躯，驶过一间又一间空房。

“难得你们的都市神大驾光临，居然连个人影都没有。那个金闪闪就算了，一定是忌惮本女神的实力，夹着尾巴躲起来了。守卫呢？神官呢？来个人接待一下我啊！”

事实上，王宫里的人早就摸清了她像饭后散步那样一成不变的袭击规律，时间一到，大家该收工的收工，该买饭的买饭，心照不宣地午休去了。

女神正要砸个屋顶抗议一下，突然她灵光一闪。“嗯？有财宝的气息？”

循着本能，她来到了一扇半掩的门前。

“啊咧？这呈等间距摆放在地上的零碎宝石，将弯腰拾捡的我一步步引向角落的可疑路线，有陷阱的感...”

“女神捕获！”

“哇~不要拿捕虫网套我啊！”

伊什塔尔气急败坏地将网兜夺过来，嘴里叫着“我是动森里的独角仙吗？”，一边看清了眼前的人。

女神“腾”地一下脸红了。

“你...你你你那是什么打扮！不...不布料太少了啦！”

“习惯了就好，”咕哒子大大方方地说，“女神大人你自己穿得也不多嘛。”

“前辈的适应能力可是很强大的。”玛修附议道。

“诶？奇怪的人是我？”伊什塔尔陷入了混乱，“总...总之...我要追究你们的不敬之罪！...你先不要一个劲地贴过来！”

咕哒义正言辞地拒绝了。“不行，放手的话女神大人会飞走的。我们需要您的帮助...”她讲述了自己想要说服【三女神同盟】，从吉尔伽美什那里夺取圣杯的决心。

伊什塔尔揉着太阳穴。

“别开玩笑了！不，这已经不是玩笑的程度了，你知道自己在说什么吗？

“那帮家伙才不是会听人说话的类型呢，不如说，她们都是些以自我为中心的蛇蝎女。一旦抓住你，只会死咬着喉咙拖回巢中，把你从头到脚连小骨头都不放过地吃干抹净...

“你想让这张粉嫩嫩的小脸被咬烂吗，你这小狗！”

“前辈的脸蛋确实嫩嫩的。”玛修附议道。

“女神大人…”咕哒可怜巴巴地抱着她的腰。

“唔...别碰我，我是不会心软的。”

“既然这样，那就没办法了。”咕哒露出了真实面目，“玛修，把那个给我！”

“什...什么？”由于黑料太多，女神心中一惊。

咕哒清了清喉咙，开始读起手上的资料：

“你是一台在寒夜中熄了火的炉灶，

“你是一扇不能抵御风暴的门窗...”

“等一下...这...这难道是？！”

“是的，“玛修说，“这是吉尔伽美什王当初拒绝您求爱时写下的诗句，收录于《吉尔伽美什史诗》。”

“收录是怎么回事？”

当读到“你是...大象“时，伊什塔尔仿佛回想起了足以让自己动用[天之公牛]的黑历史，开始用奇怪的姿势在空中滚动。

“啊啊啊不要念了！毁掉！我要把这东西从金星射到艾比夫山，让它在大气层的摩擦下燃烧殆尽！”

咕哒继续煽动她。“也就是说，某个乌鲁克的国王在拒绝了您以后，不仅把整个过程巨细无遗地宣扬给了苏美尔人民，让人们耳口流传，还把这篇辞句放在自己的赞美诗中，一代一代传播下去，现在已经变成四年级语文指定拓展读物了哦。”

她试探性地问道：“所以，女神大人愿意帮助我们对付他吗？”

伊什塔尔气得浑身发抖。

“打爆他狗头。”

与咕哒子立下了临时契约后，伊什塔尔又去伊安娜神庙顺了两件巫女的外衣给她们。

“玛修，路上不能放开我的手哟！”

“好的~”

“你们两个关系真好哎。”女神在一旁起了挖墙角的坏心，她拍拍咕哒的肩，“喂，这位看起来很容易绑走的御主，要搭我的马安娜嘛？”（小声：一旦坐上天舟，就是我的所有物咯~）

“女神大人，请您和前辈保持安全距离~”玛修满脸笑容地挡在咕哒面前，“对，就退到那条黄线以后。”

“眼神好可怕！呜诶...这个小姑娘以前是这么给人威压的角色吗？”

接下来的日子里，凭借着伊什塔尔的帮助，咕哒依次攻略了三女神同盟。由于篇幅限制（主要是作者编不下去了），在此就只简略说一下结果。

【魁札尔-科亚特尔】

伊什塔尔叮嘱咕哒：善良的东西不是她的对手，必须要用恶性来打败她。

咕哒表示：我是坏女人哦！

科亚特尔：啊哇哇哇太可爱啦！我要吃了你！不想被吃的话就和大姐姐结婚~~

【埃列什基迦勒】

哎？艾蕾酱需要攻略吗？不早就是老婆...（伊什塔尔/玛修：御主，等会儿单独过来一趟！）

【戈耳工】

杉木林的入口

金固：不行。想要让我放你们去母亲那里是不可能的。

你们忘记了吗？三女神之间有不能相互攻击的约定。

咕哒举手：我是要成为队友来的。

金固看了一眼另外两位女神：不，我觉得你带来的负面影响比较大。

然而，就在众人快要放弃时，金固凑近咕哒嗅了嗅，怀疑地问道：你身上怎么到处都是那个吉尔伽美什的气味?

咕哒把至今为止的经历说了一遍。

金固（不知名的回忆涌上来，被激怒）：打爆他狗头。

两天后——

“喂！你们几个！”金固忍无可忍地训斥她们，“你！不要躺在母亲的身上，你！不要在旁边喂她吃水果，你们两个！不要姐妹互啄，还有你！不要再搬被你摔晕的动物（聘礼）进来了，鲜血神殿不是百合后宫好嘛！”

咕哒枕着戈耳工的蛇腹，后者用自己的尾巴尖尖轻轻盖住她，说道：

“...毕竟是主动跑来让我饲养的御主...在成为活祭杀死之前温柔一点待她也无妨...”

“连母亲也...”

金固扶额：当初就不该放这个灾星进来的。这果然是敌人的策略。（梅林：阿嚏！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还得再加一章（捂脸）


	3. Chapter 3

6.

有什么在触碰她的脸颊。

介于冰冷与温暖之间，介于坚硬与柔软之间，形状如巨人的手指；略显潮湿的触感，带着海洋生物的气味。黑暗中，咕哒子迷迷糊糊地用双手握住，伸出舌头熟练地舔了起来。弱点部位用柔软的嘴唇包覆住反复吸吮。在她的努力之下，对面很快羞耻地流出了口水，咕哒子接着动起手腕，缠绕于周身的力道越来越向她收紧...

嗯？缠绕？收紧？

“你在干什么？”

咕哒张开眼睛。戈耳工发梢的蛇魔被她抱在怀里，重重的鳞片压在她的肌肤上，蛇头处已经让她啃得湿淋淋。

金固冷酷地说道：“过几天就要根据计划袭击敌人的大本营了。虽然母亲不顾我的劝说和你定下了临时契约，但并没有人指望你那点少得可怜的魔力，不要在这个节骨眼打扰到母亲休息可以么。”

戈耳工也装作刚刚从睡梦中苏醒：真可惜，差一点便能让契约者两个月后产下蛇蛋了。

羞愧难当地揉了揉眼睛，咕哒子想要坐起来，可是却失败了。

“玛修…我…我感觉有些奇怪，一点…一点力气都使不出，是不是不小心发烧了…”咕哒无助地小声呼唤学妹，双腿不自觉夹紧。

然而，她想找的人并不在身边。

似乎察觉到什么，金固眉头一皱，掀开咕哒的衣服下摆。

只见在她原本光洁的小腹上，正慢慢显现出具有强烈标记意味的红色淫纹。“你什么时候有了自己不是本王的东西的错觉？”魔力的主人仿佛做着这样盛气凌人的宣告，真实身份一目了然。

“啧，从一开始就藏下了定时炸弹么…”

看咕哒心心念念地叫着玛修、努力想要撑起身体寻找的样子，金固毫不留情地说道，

“放弃吧，凭你现在这个状态，能够保持神志清醒已经是奇迹；你的亚从者在灵基层面受到圣杯的影响实在太深，即使你有力气追上去，她的御主权恐怕也早就被那个男人强取夺去了。

“所以说旧人类真是没用，只有像你这种既弱小又可悲的御主，才会天真地去相信什么主从之间的羁绊…我不懂，你为什么还要继续挣扎，明明自己什么都做不到？

“既然这样，倒不如由我…”

“STOP！STOP！”伊什塔尔终于忍不住，从藏身的地方倒栽葱跌了出来（“什么？我才没有打算夜袭偷跑呢！”）。

她趁机抱紧落单的咕哒。“你这不是存心要惹御主哭吗，笨蛋土块？就算是泥做的，也好歹给我体谅一下女孩子失恋以后像小鸟般脆弱的内心啊！还想跟过去对我做的一样，把少女的心扎得滴血，让这一片的白花都染成红花你才肯罢休吗？”

金固克制着化为“神之兵器”的冲动。“你究竟是有多厚脸皮，才能若无其事地把自己说成受害者兼悲剧女主角…不，我和他不是一个人，你们之间的恩怨与我无关…”

他不悦地掐灭了心中的火苗，为这一幕楔子打上“剧目终演”。然后直起身子，睥睨伊什塔尔，“和你没什么好说的，给我让开。”

“你…你想干嘛？”

戈耳工插话道：“金固，如果你要对契约者不利的话，即使身为你的母亲，我也无法袖手旁观…

“我们将她接纳进这唯有复仇与憎恨的荒芜之地，她的欲望、她的迷惘、直至她走向终点时无可救药的丑陋之态，最终皆会由我原谅、由我融化，就像姐姐们最后衰竭的身躯那样，吸收成为我的一部分。你觉得我会轻易让人夺走自己的内脏或手脚的血肉吗？”

“呃，这样的死法更过份吧…不过，本女神也是，好不容易等到一早看中的商品开始预约受付，你若是想让它提前下架，我也不是那种抱怨两句就会罢休的客人哦～”

两位女神都做好了战斗的准备。

“……我什么时候说要杀了她了？”

金固展开笑容，对母亲提议道，“不是还有个同样一劳永逸的解决方法么(指阉掉)？”

咕哒子：呜呜我要玛修TAT

7.

乌鲁克城门口，士兵尽责地逐个盘查等待进城的人。

“喂，你能坚持下去吧？”金固将手靠近女孩的小腹。他的指尖聚集些许魔力，以消磁的原理为她抵御纹路的逐渐成形。

咕哒握紧双拳点点头。

“…那就好，记住不要离我太远。若是因为那男人的术式侵蚀进了你的魔术回路而丧失理智的话，我可不会手下留情。”

昨天晚上，在女神们的力挽狂澜之下，咕哒子总算是逃脱了被“咔嚓”的命运。最后金固妥协，他会借助炉心的力量让咕哒的情况稳定下来，保护她潜入乌鲁克城。作为条件，她必须在一天时间之内追回自己的从者，不然就得认清现实，成为女神们的祭品/玩物/笼中囚魂/摔♀角对象…

看着此时毫无疑心贴向他的咕哒，金固心想：前提是你不要在路上出什么意外才行呢。

两人行进到队伍的最前列，咕哒拿出伪造的通行许可递给士兵。

“啊，你是从吉尔苏来的难民吧，从那以后就没有见过你呢，什么时候出城的？”

那位记忆力很好的守卫草草看了一下许可，眼神不住地往金固脸上瞟。

“原来如此…姐姐啊…”他若有所思地念道，然后，出乎两人的意料，爽快地放行了。

“不用再多了解一下我们之间的关系吗？我们是不是真的亲姐妹啦…什么事情导致我们一时失散啦…等等…”熬夜背了设定的咕哒有些不甘心，被金固拎住脖子拖拖拉拉过了城门。

进入城中，忙碌而繁盛的气息扑面而来。夹杂着人声、衣香、被暑热熔化的脂油、以及堆成小山的货物，市民们各得其所地生活与劳作，脸上洋溢着充实的表情。

金固用批判的目光对这些旧人类搞出来的新奇事物一一审视，最终，他的视线落在了咕哒的身上…

既然这座蚁巢能够将魔兽们全部隔绝于外，也就意味着我们现在彻底离开了母亲的监视…

没想到有一天我会反过来利用敌人的堡垒，不过，我必须使母亲回想起所爱之物被踏入泥土的痛苦与仇恨…若没有对象，憎恨的火焰是无法燃烧的…

只要将这家伙的死归罪于旧人类之间的纷争，母亲就能重新认清他们贪婪嗜血的秉性…别怪我，为了让真正的母亲大人从混沌中苏醒，你是个不得不排除的障碍…

金固对这个摆脱猪队友的好机会十分重视，打算找准时机对咕哒下手。

不曾想自己成了被拉到集市上待宰的小猪仔，咕哒子小心翼翼地摇晃金固的衣角。

“怎么了？”

“嗯…是我的错觉么，从刚刚开始，就不断有人盯着我们这个方向看…”

金固此时才注意到周围的异样。

“为什么呢…难道大家也发现了金固不说话的时候是个超级美少女？”

“（生气）你这家伙…没有危机感的吗?”

金固公报私仇地扯着咕哒的嘴角。

“好痛痛痛…要捏坏了！要捏坏了！”

她泪眼汪汪地从金固手中抢救下自己的脸，“你不是也一直在想事情…”

就在他们互相推卸责任之际，一队士兵出现在广场尽头。

“在这里，西杜丽大人！”人群中有人叫了一声，众人随即像铁被磁石吸引一般齐刷刷地让出一条路。

只见为首的西杜丽由数名祭酒者跟随而来，她身着使用珍贵骨螺染色的祭祀服装，头戴最高女祭司的特殊头饰，显然正在举行某种仪式当中。

看到被围拥的两人，她难掩面上惊讶的神色，但很快又强迫自己镇定下来。

“备下大麦面包、小麦面包、蜂蜜奶油糊、椰枣、糕点、啤酒、牛奶、奶油雪松汁液…稍后我会将替身与献祭宰杀的公牛一起带往神庙…”她吩咐着身后的神官。

市民们纷纷议论：

“这次找来扮演的替身居然与恩奇都大人如此相似…”

“一定是上天的旨意！我们对那位大人的感谢之情受到了安神的认可…”

“当初恩奇都大人跟从神妓的指引吃下面包、饮用啤酒，之后他便一举褪去野兽的皮毛，拥有了人类的样貌…”一位父亲教导自己年幼的子女，“那位大人离开我们之后，由于公民大会的强烈要求，祭司们便在祭酒仪式上加入了这一环节：找来外形相仿的少年或少女，让其接受象征生命之源泉、大地之馈赠的贡品，以此慰藉乌鲁克上下对恩奇都大人的思念…”

一旁的老人骄傲地补充：“上一次我们与持反对意见的长老会议相抗衡，在城邦会议上以压倒性的票数获得胜利，还是在与基什王阿迦开战的时候呢！”

这一片喜气洋洋的氛围里，只有几个知情者绷紧了神经。

金固整个人散发出杀气，像被猎人用枪口对准的狮子。身边的小一号橘猫也学他露出“我超凶！”的表情。

西杜丽沉默地挡在金固跟前，仿佛想用自己的身体守护住所有的乌鲁克子民。

“我知道你们来的目的…”她低下头轻声说道，“很可惜，已经太晚了…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近一直在医院陪床，每天除了基本生活以外没有做任何事的余力了…先把写完的部分放出来，结局请让我鸽一段时间……


	4. Chapter 4

8.

明眼人都看得出，吉尔伽美什王今天心不在焉，像是在等待着什么的到来。

他换上了一套宫廷狩猎的装束，镶金的腰带绣着蛇、狮、和蔷薇图案，轻便的长矛置于脚下，手中是一长列需要在仪式前准备周全的祭品清单。

根据古代美索不达米亚传统，每年的祭酒仪式是国王政治生涯中的大事。整个过程按照一定的次序进行，伴随场面庞大的狩猎活动，以及经过精心准备的祭祀典礼，是君主用来向世人展示其非凡气度，增强士兵们在战场上杀敌信心的重要节日。

“起源的胎毛不够？现在是特殊时期，魔力资源稀缺本来就是常事，马上派一小队对龙属性精锐到北壁...

“王宫的地窖里有些上好的奇奇神酒，让秘书官多取几坛送去祭祀场...”

梅林踏入前殿没多久，身边己经进出了十几个忙得团团转的传令员。

“什么？”读到最后一块泥板，吉尔伽美什皱起了眉头，“虚影之尘急需300份，现在的库存只有个位数，想要本王在王财里找找？…蠢货！本王的宝物库怎么会放这种不值一钱的铜材料！以为本王是哪里来的三流魔术师吗！”

一路上蹭吃骗喝过来的花之魔术师舔干净手指上的肉桂和蜂蜜，暗戳戳地说道：“我倒是认识一个整天哀号着‘铜材料不够’，逮到机会就往夏洛特跑的御主...”

“哼，那家伙也求本王赏赐过一些不像样的劣等宝石…凭这种东西就能满足，还是个没见过世面的黄毛丫头呢！”吉尔伽美什接话道，“...原来如此，所以才不能理解陪侍在本王身边的快乐吗？”

他一脸“等这崽种回来以后，必须要好好教育她这点”的表情。

梅林提醒他道：“拼了命努力的女孩子摆弄起来确实是很开心啦～但是欺负得太过，那不就和因为想要吸引喜欢的人注意，所以缠着对方恶作剧的不良DK一样，小心回过神来时已经被讨厌了哟～”

“啧，本王怎么可能会输给连召唤阵都设置不了的三脚猫？”吉尔伽美什不屑地说，“等着看吧，那杂种到时候一定会爬着来求本王原谅的！哈哈哈哈哈...”

梅林叹气：我可不是这个意思啊...

“诶？！玛修不在王宫里吗？”

咕哒子脑袋一热，不顾她们两方现在正处于敌对的形势，本能地拉住了西杜丽的手，一心只想将学妹的去向探个究竟。

西杜丽惭愧地解释道：“...在强行剥离了与您的契约以后，新的刻印失败了。没有御主状态的亚从者小姐适应得并、并不理想...‘失去了主人以后开始暴走，简直就是被抛弃的小狗系’，魔术师大人这样对我描述...

“王似乎准备在今天的仪式结束之后，进行第二次刻印的尝试。这期间玛修小姐被带去了哪里，面临着怎样的处境，恐怕就只有吉尔伽美什王一个人知道了...”

“怎么会...我、我不会让他得逞的！”话是这么说，咕哒子的声音却发着抖。

西杜丽曾经照顾过女孩一段日子，又听梅林绘声绘色讲了许多主从两人共渡难关的故事，不禁对咕哒怜爱有加。想到她一路上不知道受了多少苦，同情得几乎要落下泪来，这两天望向王的眼神也变得越发不满。

此时她振作精神，打定主意将咕哒揽到自己的羽翼之下，对金固说道：

“美丽的绿色之人啊，我请求您，不要伤害无辜的平民。你我如今虽然是敌人，但是您既然成为了这女孩的同伴，将她保护至今，那么就请允许我也厚颜无耻地利用一下这份仁慈；如果不嫌弃的话，我愿意以自己的性命为担保，确保你们能够安全离开...”

咕哒子为了此次潜行任务，不仅接受了金固整晚“不过是数据输入而已你为什么不行”的教（谩）导（骂），连屁股上让他用巴掌打的红印都还没消掉。一听要被赶出城外，急得说道：

“唔。玛修...我要和玛修一起...!”

“...也是呢。”西杜丽会错意，温柔地抚摸她的头顶，“要是想留下来，我可以去拜托巫女所的熟人，让你成为辅佐祭祀场的见习巫女，安排在我的身边。巫女们是神在人间的妻子，即使是王也没有权利轻易染指...”

一旁的金固冷冰冰地看着依偎在女祭司怀里的人形母性激发器，随即做出了令自己无法解释的举动：他生硬地将咕哒扯了回来，在路边幼童好奇的注视中，把她像赶小鸡一样赶到背后。

“这么容易被人拐跑，母亲会很困扰的。”吐出这句话后，金固不自然地调整了语气中柔软的部分，以表示他对旧人类处境的一切关注都是出于蔑视和厌恶，

“乌鲁克的最高女祭司西杜丽...你的职务并不仅限于一个简单的辅佐官吧？我记得城邦的三权分立，除了王权和巫女所，还有一个就是你所掌管的祭祀场；当初那个不中用的王外出寻求不死药期间，留下的这座摇摇欲坠的城池没有在各方势力争夺之下毁于一旦，其中想必也有你的一份功劳...”

西杜丽苦笑地迎着稍远处人群猜测和期待的目光：“恩…不，有着恩奇都大人外形的少年，您了解得还真是清楚呢。”

“那么，你现在为什么要摆出这副毫无话语权的样子？而且，居然连近在眼前的敌人都无暇顾及...难道说，魔兽们久攻不下的城墙背后，发生了什么...”

“西杜丽！还想让老身等到几时？”身姿挺拔的女性迈着大步向这里走来。

“......！”金固一瞬间露出看到熟人的表情。

刚从王宫竭见归来的代理巫女长用杖头刻鹰的手杖梆梆敲击地面，过去战争中留下的一只独眼肆无忌惮地俯视着众人。没等西杜丽来得及阻止，她就不客气地掂起了金固的下巴，左右打量道：

“呃，真的和那个讨厌的恩奇都长得一模一样。好恶心。一想到他老身整个人都毛骨悚然起来了，不知道你们这帮人以前如何能心安理得待在怪物身边...啊啊不行，光是看到这张脸就有点想吐...”

她果真脸色苍白地掏出薄布，埋入掌心干咳了两下。完毕，她转向西杜丽叫道，

“好了好了，赶快动身去神庙，惯例的东西都给你准备好了。途中若是遇见什么忙都帮不上的魔术师，记得提醒他偷吃祭品一事老身迟早与他算账。

“唉，打从吉尔美伽什王召集了所谓的英灵来到这片土地，人们的习俗也好、生活方式也好，全部都乱了套。此前还有自称是由王室授权的大商人(šab-gal) ，对民众灌输什么‘自由经济’之类的古怪想法，承诺以更低廉的价格租给他们田地，四处教唆佃农们废止与巫女所的租赁契约…”

抱怨到一半，代理巫女长像是感受到违和一般停了下来。

“奇怪，这么说起来，最近完全没有接到过此类报告...总是与巫女所作对的神秘出资者‘豪华P’也突然销声匿迹了...

“这一切都是王召唤出最后那名从者以后开始的吧。听闻他精通明政，且以贤士的身份向王谏言，要帮助乌鲁克走上正轨。哈哈哈，看来老身把话说得太早了，英灵里也有不错的人嘛！

——那个叫做所罗门的男人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回来啦~大体上水了一话不好意思，看来暂时还是完结不了！⊂彡))д`)


End file.
